Beautiful - The Ancient Magus Bride
by CreativeSketching
Summary: What Chise sees in the beauty of nature, Elias sees it in her.
"Damn it, where did I put it?"- the redhead had spent nearly all her tea break looking for a single medicine book she couldn't seem to find anywhere in her master's house. Since Elias had intentionally burned her notebook, she needed to peruse all the book volumes on magic to memorize it all over again and she certainly needed this one. On a last attempt to hunt it up, Chise headed to the greenhouse again where, coincidentally, the bonehead was, crouching and sifting through the dirt, presumably looking for herbs to work with later.

"-Elias, have you seen my medicine book?"- the tall man-like creature turned around to face his small apprentice, only to hum in query.- "You know, the one with a blue cover. You gave me that book not that long ago."

"Ah."- Elias rose up and cleaned his gloved hands with his handkerchief before folding it again and tucking it in his mage coat's pocket.-"I borrowed it for a bit. I was planning on giving it back without you noticing, but I wasn't expecting you to search for it at tea time."- removing the book from inside his long dark sleeve, he then held it out for her to grab it.-"Thank you. I was also wondering where you were since you didn't come to eat."

The tall bonehead then signed for both to head out of the greenhouse- "I already have what I need, so we might aswell return together."-Chise nodded, taking the book under her arm and walking next to him.- "What has the silver one prepared for today's tea time then?"

Elias threw his red, long kerchief in front of his skull, bothered by the intense sun and covered Chise's shoulders with his sleeve, attempting to refresh her a little.- "Lemongrass tea with macarons and chocolate chip cookies. Silkie seemed upset for you being late. What were you doing anyway?"

Elias remained silent for a while, lowering his covered skull only a little, but enough for the redhead to notice. It didn't take long for Chise to realize he was still trying to find ways to keep her alive longer, and it bothered her a tad knowing he was afraid of scaring her further. She thought of grabbing his unsure hand resting on her right shoulder, in attempt of assuring him she trusted Elias with her life ever since he bought her in that auction, but she hesitated to do so. The atmosphere became awkwardly heavy for both , because of her questioning his affairs.

"Say, isn't it an oddly bright day today? I heard in England days are usually foggy or humid." Chise lifted her hand to cover her eyes from the merciless sun, looking around to notice how the nature around had become a bit more lively in that sunny afternoon.-"That's true. It's only unusual though, not rare. We get so used to the foggy atmosphere that the sun almost bothers us."

Chise stopped along the way for a bit, only to marvel at the beauty of the green fields and the contrasting flowers. It reminded her of the flower fields she used to visit with her now deceased mother, and for once the memory wasn't such a heavy burden. She finally had someone to see them with again, afterall.- "I find it beautiful."- Elias stopped aswell, confused.- "What is it that makes it beautiful?" The redhead looked up at his bony face, only surprised to hear such a question. Then again, Elias said he couldn't feel what humans feel, or perhaps he just can't understand what he feels. Chise lifted a hand to her chin,contemplating on how to explain it to the clueless bonehead.

"I'd say,"- she paused for a bit lifting her head to gaze at the landscape again before continuing- "the fact that you can't seem to look away or get enough of it, maybe even that you keep thinking about it, proves it's something beautiful."  
She didn't notice the silence while she was enjoying the view, nor did she notice the closed distance between the two before she turned around. Elias had kneeled to level his head with hers, only to nuzzle the tip of his skull on her cheek ever so carefully so as not to hurt her silky skin. An action she thought to be similar to a kiss, and that thought made her face blush pure red.

After what seemed an eternity, she faced the bonehead properly, with a surprised look on her ruddy face. She was used to Elias' sloppy affections, and she never gave them much thought, but seing and realizing the care he showed with the simple attempt of a kiss caught her off guard. God, was she embarassed.  
"In that case"- he started, his eye sockets reflecting the fondness he had for such a small creature- "I think I find you beautiful, my bride."


End file.
